the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/TV Show Reviews - Nr. 1
I just felt like I needed to review a few shows from Nickelodeon, so here you all go. Hope you enjoy reading, this is going to be a short blog, but I'll try to make it all worth reading. Have fun! Here we meet again, House of Anubis. Basically I joined this wikia because of this show, which I found addicting and truly entertaining. But, here's my honest review on it. Like every single show, Anubis isn't perfect. Some mistakes and not the best character developments, but, after all, I found some magic meanwhile watching this show. When I first saw the trailer on my TV, I already thought this is going to be something exciting. Something different from any other Nickelodeon show. And I was right. House of Anubis was unlikely anything I have ever seen on television. Not only mystery filled plot, but also a show including every single genre but horror. I'm talking about comedy, drama, mystery, romance, thriller, action, all of the things a good show needs were combined together, creating one amazing TV series. While watching every single episode of this show, I discovered something special upon everything, something that made me kept watching. Maybe the imperfections in this show were what made my so interested, I don't even know. Maybe how good the plot was in season 1 or the mystery about Joy disapearing. Everything combined together kept me on the edge of my seat every single episode. Even though there were many things I didn't like in this series, I find it weird not to call it perfect. Why is it perfect? Because it's a show that feels like real life. The mystery is truly unrealistic, but the way the show introduces it makes it more realistic than, say, my own life. Also, what I love about this show is that it fits all of the ages. Everyone, teens, adults, kids, even babies are allowed to watch this and be entertained, of course, depending on your television taste. Once you watch the first 10-20 episodes of the show, I bet you will be surprised and will continue watching HOA. All of the actors & actresses are gifted and their acting is amazing. One of the biggest minus about it is that this show is too much underrated. Rating: 10 What can I say? This show is nothing but Victorious. With only 4 short seasons being made, unlikely any new Nickelodeon sit-coms, this show was one of the most original. Each episode apart from the randomest April Fools Blank and The Breakfast Bunch, brought us up to something bigger and better. The acting is obviously incredible and the cast, as much as the House of Anubis cast, are truly gifted. Each episode begins with a different storyline surrounding 8 American students living the life of teenagers in Hollywood Arts high school. From a new student to a world star, Tori Vega, this show brings us out of reality and lets us focus on only what's happening to the characters of the show. Perfection wouldn't be the best way to describe this because this show as well wasn't perfect, but no show is a show without mistakes. The show promotes it's website theSlap.com, where the characters post their blogs, tweets, photos, videos and galleries, which makes the viewers even more intrested in the show not only when they're watching it on TV, but also getting extra fun stuff on the social media. It's completely unfair that Victorious has been cancelled as well as House of Anubis, replacing these shows with new, no-sense making sitcoms for 5 year olds. (And how cute is Beck & Jade, I mean like what!) Rating: 10 A show titled Every Witch Way, being shortened as EWW, in my view for a very good reason. A TV series aimed at teenagers being made after the original, better version titled''' Grachi'. Not saying anything about the plot because I only got to start off with the first few episodes, that's why I'm not going to try to seem like a big hater, because I'm not, I'm just going to speak my opinion out loud. The plot from the first few episodes doesn't seem to be the best, but it's alright for a show like this. This show involves magic and witches. Speaking of magic, the special effects are the worst. Wouldn't say less about the acting. If you want to create a TV show that could be a big thing, try to find better actors or let them practice more before they go on the screens. But, like I said, I don't wanna hate on shows too much because we all have our different opinions. '''Plus, can you guys tell me why am I hearing House of Anubis soundtracks in the first episode of this show? The originality is definetly something the producers never heard of. ' 'Rating: '''5 Here are my reviews on these 3 TV shows. I know I'm like the worst critic ever, but I just felt like I needed to speak my mind out. Want to apologize if I hated on ''Every Witch Way too much though! Sigh. My Reviews Blog #2 coming next week! What TV shows do you want me to review? (We all have an ability to vote for one TV show, so write the other two in the comments, please.) What TV show you want me to review in my next blog? Teen Wolf The Vampire Diaries Awkward Finding Carter iCarly Sam & Cat Wolfblood Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts